


Simple

by Daydreamsofu (Supertights)



Series: Forty Verses [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, New Warriors
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, POV Third Person, Roommates, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertights/pseuds/Daydreamsofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Namorita just wants to enjoy being free and she wants company while she does it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple

Nita held the mug of coffee between her hands, not to warm them because she didn't feel the cold; she was built to survive the icy cold and pressure of the deep ocean. More because it was familiar and she loved coffee.

Vance yawned and ran a hand through his messy bed hair. "Why are we here again?" he asked, his breath coming out in a mist. "I think my fingers have frozen to my mug."

"You're such a baby, Vance. We're here because I want to see the sun come up. I missed it when I-- wasn't myself, when I was with Undertow."

He grunted sympathetically. "Let me clarify. Why am _I_ here?"

She grinned and ruffled his hair. "Because you were handy, Roomie."

As if in response, the sky began to lighten. Golden rays speared the gloomy predawn grey until the sky took on a light blue radiance. She sighed and turned to Vance, who was watching her, sipping his coffee.

"You missed the show," she said.

"I hear it happens every day. Besides, the one I watched was better."

Nita laughed. "Oh please. Don't let Angel catch you saying that."

He chuckled. "When I was in The Vault, I missed Angel and the rest of you guys, my _whole damn life_ \-- not an early wake up call on a mountain top, freezing my butt off to watch the sun rise for another day running, no offence."

"None taken," she said, amused.


End file.
